thewastesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Salivators
It would seem to many that this quasi-military band of ruffians has a lot in common with the pre-war Salvation Army. And they'd be right. The unfortunate name is what happens when you let the guy who can't read paint your sign. The Salivators by nature, are helpers. They build houses for the homeless, give food to the starving, educate children and occasionally they shoot a criminal in the face. This makes recruitment for them an easy thing. They most often take in whores, criminals, the homeless, drug addicts and other "undesirables" and introduce them into what is at first, a nice change of pace with food, shelter and clothing given for just a few hours of volunteering a week. "Volunteering" is a bit of a stretch, however. Many recruits are not given a choice, just shoved into uniforms and given orders. Some leave but many others came from nothing and are willing to go out and do work, just to keep themselves living what seems to be a good life. Eventually, this becomes a bit like brain-washing to the weaker minded members. The more good you do, the more you are rewarded. The more dangerous missions offer far more chance to do good and thus mean better rewards. Volunteers in the Salivators receive food and shelter and for most, that is enough. They also get an intense training regimen to learn how to soldier though they aren't nearly as intense, nor as well trained in combat as other organizations. They are, for the most part, civilians who are given a gun and told to shoot. However, an advantage for the training is that it also works the mind and volunteers learn the subtle art of diplomacy and manipulation. They are often skilled at this. How else will you to convince the local tribals that they'd have a better life in The Salivators? Volunteers can be spotted by their distinctive red uniforms and they most often carry energy weapons because while spilling blood is a last resort, making it boil in the enemy's veins with a bolt of super-heated plasma is just fine. The ranks of the army are simple and work on the rewards system but are mostly just words. Members begin as "Prospects" then, by finishing their training, become "Soldiers." After that, whenever they have been through enough mission to gain experience, they become "Officers." The advantages of being an Officer is simply being addressed as "Officer" and getting to go on more dangerous missions. The actual ranks that matter and where recruits begin to get better treatment, is at the rank of "General". These are the hardened Officers with actual talent and experience. They might actually be useful as a battlefield tactician or when overseeing the building of a church. A rarer rank is "Major General" and one that only a few have ever achieved. They are all overlooked by the "Commissar." Currently there is only one Commissar, a rugged female named Juni Bodack and she oversees all operations. Category:Minor Groups